Books! Best Weapons In The World
by DementorsKiss95
Summary: Life in Beacon Hills was always the same; School, work, home, a little reading in between. If you had told Willow that her Mythology hobby (she didn't like the word obsession) would come in useful one day she would have said you were even crazier than she is! But thats exactly what happens. Willow helps the boys with her extensive knowledge of the supernatural.


My first attempt at a Teen Wolf story. I haven't written any fanfiction in quite a while so Im excited to be getting back into it. Im not sure if Im going to make this into a Stiles/OC romance or not. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or plots.

Rated T For language and violence, which should get worse in later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1

Bag laden with books, Willow Ferguson struggles to make her way to her locker through the busy corridor. First day back was always the same; people running in all directions as if they expected to find their classrooms had spontaneously moved themselves to another part of the school, gushing couples all over each other as if they hadn't met all through the holiday (when Willow knows that she saw Jessica and Dylan just last week at the coffee shop together), friends talking a mile a minute like they hadn't been texting just last night about what they were going to wear. She knows this one because she had done the exact same thing herself. The texting part that is, she never really struggled with what to wear as all her clothes were pretty much the same. Simple, practical, not too flashy. Rather like her she supposed.

Shoving her way through to her locker, she yanked it open and managed to heft her books inside, breathing a sigh of relief when she was finally free of the burden. "Really? What could you possible need all of those for? I have the exact same classes as you do and I don't even have half the amount of books. You're going to do yourself an injury carrying all those about." Willow closed her locker door, leaving everything but her first period (English) books and one of her own behind. She gave an eye roll and a small smile to her best (and only, really) friend, Erica Reyes. They had met on her first day at school in the town, and had been fast friends ever since.

"You never know what you might need to look up while you're at school, you know. And I don't plan on carrying them anywhere. From now until the end of the school year, they'll be living in my locker." she beamed back at her. Erica just rolled her eyes, an indulgent smile on her face.

"I don't know why I hang about with a weirdo like you."

"Its because of my excellent social skills and natural charm." Erica scoffed. "Also I make awesome food" she added, pulling out a box of homemade cookies from her bag.

"Now I remember."

The girls shared a couple of the baked treats as they made their way down the hall. It still somehow amazed Willow how, year in year out, this boring little town managed to stay the exact same. She would wish something exciting happened once in a while, but she reads far too many books to be stupid enough to wish for excitement. Be careful what you wish for and all that.

"Right" she said, stopping to the side of the stream of people, "What do you have first?"

"Erm… Its here somewhere…" Willow sighed. She swears Erica would lose her head if it wasn't screwed on. Or her medication if Willow didn't keep it safe in her own bag.

"Aha! Art. Thats not too bad, right? There shouldn't be too many people I hate in there. Right?"

"Hopefully I'll get stuck with them all this year and give you a break. Although I bet theres one person you wouldn't mind sharing a few classes with" teased Willow. Erica just gave her a playful shove.

"We agreed we do not talk about that in public. It was an oath of friendship and I am holding you to it!" Willow stuck her tongue out as Erica tried to keep the stern look on her face, but failed miserably.

"Well ha ha because I only have about five feet to my classroom, but you have to get all the way across the school!" Erica just rolled her eyes, but as she realised she was right a look of panic shot across her face.

"Crap! I've got to go!" She took off down the corridor without another word at rather an impressive speed Willow thought, considering it had taken her ten minutes to get to her own locker through the mass of people. Shaking her head fondly she made her way to her English class. She didn't care about seeming too eager any more, it was one of her favourite subjects and so what if she was the first person there? She had stopped caring what her classmates thought of her within her first few weeks in Beacon Hills, and she wasn't going to start now. How important were these people in her life when in a few short years she would be able to leave town and never see a single one of their annoying faces again?

Willow took her usual seat at the back of the classroom. Despite being one of the few who actually came to school to learn, she doesn't like sitting at the front one bit. The teacher always calls on you, theres noise all around you, and you can't see what's going on in the classroom without having to turn around and risk getting into trouble for not doing your work. No, it was much better to observe silently from the back. Deciding there was still a little time before the racket she calls teenagers arrive in the class, she pulls out one of her musty old books for a quick read. This particular one was about Scottish mythological creatures, one of her many eccentric hobbies, and Willow opens to the chapter on Kelpies. She has always been fascinated by mythical creatures, and has been studying books like this for fun since she was about ten years old, and her father handed her her first ghost book. Anything that goes bump in the night or carries little children away to the deep dark forest. You name it, Willow most likely has a book on it. Of course don't get her wrong, she knows these things don't exist. Well the majority of them at least. Most likely.

Her skimming is interrupted by the stream of people who have started making their way into the classroom, none of them too eager to get to their seats and cease conversing with their friends. She notes that her best friend's long time crush Stiles Stilinski is in this class, along with his partner in crime. Oh well, she thought, maybe next class you'll have him Erica. At least her poor friend won't be stuck with Jackson Whitmore, she noted, as said arsehole came strolling into class entangled with his girlfriend Lydia. Strangely enough, Lydia Martin is one of the few acquaintances in this school who Willow doesn't actually mind. The have a sort of unspoken rivalry in this class (and a few others, as she likes to boast to Erica) for top marks. Willow, with her ridiculous competitiveness, takes great pride in the fact that she almost always gets top marks for English, even though she knows that if she wasn't competing her grades wouldn't be nearly as high as they are. She suspects it's the same for Lydia, despite the fact that they had never actually spoken more than five words to each other ("Could I borrow a pen?" "Sure, here").

Sliding her book back into her bag as the teacher walks in, Willow sits at the ready with pen in hand and notebook open in front of her, ever the keen nerd when it came to English. Everyone else seemed rather distracted, she noted Scott McCall in particular staring out the window as if he'd rather be anywhere but there. The teacher began with some rather shocking news. A body had been found in the woods last night, with a suspect already in custody. And she hadn't even wished for excitement! Maybe just thinking about not wishing for it had somehow managed to jinx it. WIllow's silent musing were interrupted by the arrival of a new student. That was a rare thing in Beacon Hills. In fact, now that she thinks on it, this girl (Allison she thinks she was introduced as) was probably the first new person their age since she herself had arrived three years previous. Willow took a minute to silently assess the new girl, as she can't help but do to every new person she meets. Rather shy, obviously nervous to be starting a new school, pretty, and stylishly dressed. This was the kind of girl she could tell Lydia would latch right on to. The kind of girl Willow and Erica didn't really bother with, to be honest.

Nothing else really interesting happened that day, except Erica managing to steal her last cookie at lunch when her back was turned, and Lydia making friends with the new girl in the hallway after school (called it). Erica catches up with her in the parking lot after their last class. "Need a lift to the library?" She asks. Willow has been working part time at Beacon Hills library for almost eight months now. She likes to think that the librarian, Mrs Muir, got so annoyed with her constant presence there and her clearing up of other peoples books that she offered her the job, just so she at least had a productive reason to be there so often. Willows only response was to alter her course and head toward Ericas old truck.

There was plenty to do at the library his evening. The hours seemed to speed away as she ran back and forth here and there putting away books and processing others. When she finally made it home after the seemingly endless day it was to an empty house. This was to be expected though with her aunt (and legal guardian) being an EMT who has a liking for night shifts. This never really bothered WIllow though. Not that she doesn't like her aunt Margaret, they were perfectly civil toward one another, it was just that they had absolutely nothing in common. The odd meal they did share was filled with awkward silences broken only by the scraping of cutlery or the odd comment about the weather. No, night shifts for her aunt worked best for the both of them.

It isn't until later that night when shes lying in bed unable to sleep that Willow thinks again about how unusual it is for a body to be found in Beacon Hills. Her last thought as she finally falls asleep, was to remember tomorrow to look up what kinds of mythical creatures like to kill in woods, as she usually does when anything strange or unusual happens. She alway has liked to indulge herself with thoughts of the mythical creatures people used to think were responsible for out of the ordinary occurrences.

The next day of school passes similarly to the first, but with Erica sharing her maths class (the only subject Willow will begrudgingly admit her friend bests her at) and no new dead people around town. She calls that a good day. She has work again after school, to which Erica drops her off, and at which she is incredibly bored. Don't get her wrong, she loves working at the library almost as much as she loves books themselves, but the second day back at school was always the worst in her opinion. It all seemed to catch up with you leaving you dead on your feet by the time everyone else was relaxing at home. And it was far too early in the year to expect any number of people to be coming to the library after school. Pigs might just start flying if a high schooler comes in here looking to study when its only the second day back.

Mrs Muir really isn't that bad after all, Willow thinks, as she sits at a table reading her newest (but old) mythology book. Noticing the lack of people and things to do, as she'd done most of the hard work yesterday, the old librarian had let her sit and read to herself until such time as an eager mind comes in. This particular book was on humanoid beasts, and beasts that were once human. She had just started the section on werewolves when she decided that pigs must indeed be flying. There was a person in the library. A high school person at that. Actually, was that Stiles? Stiles Stilinski? In the library? On a school night nonetheless. That was two days in a row now that rather odd things had happened. Though, she supposed, finding a dead body and Stiles suddenly deciding he was interested in books weren't exactly on the same scale. But still, in a town as boring as this Willow would enjoy any and all oddities she could get.

Stiles stands just in the doorway, looking more than a little lost. Willow then remembers that she isn't just here for fun and goes over to him. "Anything in particular I can help you find?" She tries not to let her own nosiness (no, curiosity, she tells herself) appear too obvious.

"Er…" Stiles scratches the back of his head nervously. "I was wondering if you had anything on Mythology?" Willows face instantly lights up. Finally! She knew all those late nights reading her daft books had to come in handy in the real world at some point.

"Absolutely! What kind of mythology? Greek? Celtic? Norse? Something more specific?" Her enthusiasm apparently shows quite obviously, if Stiles's surprised look was anything to go by.

"Em… I was looking for information on werewolves? Like how do you become a werewolf? How would you know you are a werewolf? What kind of wolfy characteristics would you have while you were in human form? Uh, hypothetically of course." He added at her confused expression.

"Well, the library doesn't really have much on werewolves besides teen fiction." His face visibly fell. "But," she went on, "if you're really that interested, I have a couple of books myself you might be interested in. And I'm basically a walking encyclopedia on all things supernatural and mythological!" Crap. Way to come across as normal Willow. As if the school didn't think I was weird enough. Her internal scolding was interrupted though with Stiles's relieved reply.

"Yeah, thanks! That would be really helpful! I mean like interesting. Cause obviously information on werewolves wouldn't actually be helpful, in the sense of the real world.." Willow just smiled at his babbling. She supposed she could see why Erica thought he was cute. He had a kind of dorky charm to him.

She silently lead him over to the table she had been sitting at where her book was still open and pulled out a fresh page from her notebook, sliding it over to where Stiles had just sat and handing him a pen.

"Erm.. Whats this for?" He held the pen up, confused, and glanced down at the paper.

"Well you don't think I'm going to prattle on here with all my brilliant knowledge and books for you to go home and remember 'werewolves no likey silver', do you?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"You want me to take notes?" He seemed hesitant.

"Unless you're just here to waste my time and don't actually want any proper knowledge on werewolves." Before she'd even got to the end of her sentence Stiles had adopted an eager look and was leaning closer to the paper, staring at her intently. Willow laughed. "All right then. How 'bout we start with what specifically do you want to know?"

"Well, how does someone become a werewolf?" He seemed nervous again, like it wasn't commonplace to be discussing the ins and outs of werewolf making. But she supposed it was just her who did things like that on a regular basis. "Oh, and you're Willow right? We have a couple of classes together. I'm Stiles." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, it has been three years. Believe it or not but in all that time I did actually learn who you are." Stiles looked as if he didn't know weather to be embarrassed or join in with her sarcasm. In the end he said nothing, opting to focus on acting as normal as possible, despite his weariness on asking someone for help on the topic of werewolves.

"Anyway, there are lots of different werewolf legends from across the world, but I suppose the most common theory is that you have to be bitten, or in some stories scratched, to become a werewolf. And even then not everyone who is bitten will turn. The most accurate accounts I can find state that only an alpha can turn a human, so even if you were bitten by a werewolf, if it were just a beta who bit you then the bite wouldn't do anything other than hurt like a bitch."

"The most accurate accounts?" Stiles asked.

"Well of course this is all just in theory." She added hastily. No need for Stiles to know that she often found herself believing all these old legends of hers.

"Yeah, theory. Of course." He added.

And that was how she spent the next couple of hours; answering Stiles's extensive questions while he eagerly took notes. She can honestly say it was one of the stranger evenings of her life, but not in the least bit unpleasant. She would even go as far as to say she had enjoyed herself with the strange boy, and from the grin on his face and the small wave as they parted (him clutching the list of werewolf websites tightly in his hand) she would say he enjoyed her company too. Or at the very least found her greatly helpful, which she would also be happy with. She had even gone as far as to give him a lone of her precious book. Two days in and two days strange, she thought to herself. I wonder if we could have three in a row?


End file.
